


The Black Santa

by SazeharuReito



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazeharuReito/pseuds/SazeharuReito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu yang bekerja di kepolisian Jepang terpaksa bekerja sama dengan seorang gadis kecil jenius demi membongkar rahasia yang tersimpan dalam kasus terbesar yang menimpa ibukota Jepang setiap 5 tahun. Kasus apakah itu? Apakah mereka berhasil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Santa

"The Black Santa"  
『ブラック　サンタ』  
Created By Sazeharu Reito

Note: Flashback akan ditulis dengan gaya italic, tulisan yang penting, tanggal, waktu, pergantian sudut pandang dan tempat akan di bold, kalimat dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu (').

Happy Reading Minna ^^

-★ Chapter 01: Tokyo In Terror ★-

"Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka semua..."

\- 25 December 2013 | 10:00 -

Suara kertas yang terbuka satu per satu memenuhi ruangan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah muda tengah duduk sembari memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari lampu di atas meja, pemuda itu menggerakkan matanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan membaca setiap rangkaian kata yang tertulis di dokumen yang ia pegang. Sekali lihat saja maka siapa pun akan langsung tau bahwa pemuda ini adalah seorang polisi karena ia mengenakan seragam kepolisian Jepang.

"Kejadian ini terjadi lagi" ujar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tidak berbicara sendiri. Ia berbicara dengan seorang gadis kecil bersurai kuning yang kini duduk santai di sofa sembari memberi makan kucing peliharaannya yang terkurung dalam kandang berwarna emas namun gadis itu tidak menjawab sedikit pun.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?" tegur pemuda itu sekali lagi. Gadis itu tetap tak menjawab dan masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Mavis!"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, menampikan wajahnya yang putih seputih salju. Ia menatap Pemuda itu penuh selidik.

"Ada apa, etto.." Gadis kecil itu melihat telapak tangan kanannya. Ada tulisan Natsu disana "Natsu?"

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit, kita akan menghadapi kasus yang besar"

\- Mavis's POV -

Dan akhirnya ia kesal padaku lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu begitu. Bukankah masuk akal bila kita tidak menyahut terutama saat pembicara tidak menyebut nama orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Aku selalu serius dalam berbagai hal kecuali untuk nama orang tidak penting" jawabku. Aku memang malas menghapal nama dari orang yang tidak akan kubutuhkan.

"Kejadian The Black Santa terjadi kembali tahun ini" kata Natsu memperlihatkan secarik kertas padaku.

Kertas itu adalah daftar rentetan kematian yang terjadi pada hari ini. Dari yang kulihat, memang banyak yang meninggal pada hari ini khususnya daerah Tokyo.

"The Black Santa?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang katakan tadi.

Natsu menepuk jidatnya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Itu adalah kasus misterius yang terjadi 5 tahun sekali tepat pada hari natal sama seperti hari ini"

"Santa Claus berpakaian hitam muncul?" tanyaku lagi. Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena aku buta akan berita atau tidak pernah menonton TV tapi karena aku mulai merangkap sebagai detektif 3 tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 10 tahun jadi aku tidak tau peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Itu hanya istilah yang dibuat para wartawan untuk kasus ini, Santa Claus dalam kasus ini adalah pembunuh" Natsu menekankan suaranya pada kata pembunuh.

"Dan apa yang membuat kasus ini menjadi sangat misterius?"

"Semuanya" Natsu menatapku dalam-dalam "Cara membunuh, motif, dan identitas"

Aku mulai merasa kesal. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele. Bukankah lebih mudah langsung mengatakan semuanya saja dibanding mengatakannya sedikit demi sedikit? Dan aku harus bertanya lagi? Ternyata tidak.

Natsu melanjutkan ceritanya "Black Santa dikenal sebagai orang dengan penyakit kejiwaan, ia membunuh dan memutilasi korbannya lalu memasukkan kepala mereka ke dalam kotak hadiah dan mengirimkannya pada kerabat korban, polisi tidak bisa menemukan apapun di tempat kejadian perkara kecuali tulisan Merry Christmas yang ditulis dengan darah korban"

"Menarik" Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh iya, kasus ini juga penyebab kenapa kau dipanggil ke kepolisian Jepang"

Namaku adalah Mavis. Aku hanyalah seorang anak biasa saat berumur 7 tahun namun semua itu berubah saat aku memecahkan sebuah teka-teki yang bahkan seorang detektif sekali pun tidak dapat menyelesaikannya. Kini aku adalah detektif muda yang bekerja demi kepentingan pemerintah dunia. Ini agak merepotkan tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

2 jam berlalu dengan cepat dan Natsu telah selesai memeriksa semua dokumen yang ada. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil mantel yang ia gantung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau cukup tidur kan?" Natsu mendadak menanyakan hal yang menurutku sangatlah tidak penting untuk diobrolkan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku tau dimana batasanku jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu" jawabku dengan nada yang terkesan angkuh. Yah beginilah sifatku.

"Aku hanya sedikit mencemaskanmu dan aku juga cukup terkejut karena kau bisa bangun pagi setelah lembur kemarin malam, kau bahkan tidur lebih larut dariku"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa cemasmu karena itu tidak membantu pekerjaanku sedikit pun" kataku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" katanya.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku. Aku yakin bukan untuk jalan-jalan santai.

"Tentu saja menyelidiki kasus The Black Santa"

Aku menatap Natsu "Kau sudah tau mau kemana?"

Natsu terdiam cukup lama dan setelah itu menghela nafas "Tidak tau"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Natsu dan menatap kucing peliharaanku di dalam kandang "Kalau begitu kaulah yang harus mengikutiku"

★★★

Salju yang sangat dingin mengenai wajahku. Aku benci musim dingin, terlalu banyak hal yang mengangguku. Aku dan Natsu kini berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Berdasarkan daftar yang dimiliki kepolisian Jepang, korban mulai berjatuhan tepat di tempat ini.

MEONG!

Happy mengeong. Happy adalah nama peliharaanku, seekor kucing dengan bulu biru yang halus karena kurawat setiap harinya. Happy diberikan oleh orang tuaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-8. Supaya aku mempunyai teman bicara, itulah kata mereka saat mereka memberikan Happy.

Kami berhenti tepat setelah suara Happy terdengar. Le Delicious, nama kafe yang kini ada di hadapanku. Nama pemilik kafe ini adalah Mira yang juga merupakan salah satu korban dalam insiden The Black Santa hari ini.

"Irasshaimase" Seorang gadis berambut putih membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Natsu merogoh saku di balik mantelnya lalu menunjukkan lencana polisi miliknya "Aku adalah polisi"

"Polisi?" Gadis itu menatapku sejenak "Maaf tapi aku tidak kenal anak ini" ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau pikir aku ini anak hilang?" gerutuku kesal.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut lalu kembali tersenyum "Gomen, aku salah ya lalu untuk apa anda datang kemari?"

"Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus The Black Santa, aku yakin kau tau tentang hal ini berhubung kakakmu adalah korbannya" ujar Natsu tanpa basa-basi.

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah yang semula ramah menjadi murung "Iya, aku tau"

"Lisanna Straus berumur 18 tahun, pelayan di kafe Le Delicious" Natsu bergumam sambil menggerakkan pulpen di tangan kirinya. Ia mencatat biodata pelayan itu di catatan yang ia bawa.

Aku sendiri berkeliling dari pada mendengar interogasi membosankan itu. Aku melihat banyak macam jenis kopi yang tertutup rapat di dalam toples-toples kaca. Aku menyentuhkan ujung telunjukku pada permukaan meja tempat barista biasanya membuat kopi dan aku dapat merasakan serbuk halus menempel. Serbuk itu adalah gula.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" tanya Natsu pada Lisanna yang duduk di depannya.

Lisanna menjawab "Aku adalah adik pemilik kafe ini jadi aku sudah bekerja disini dari aku kecil"

"Bagus, jadi kau tau bagaimana peristiwa ini bermula?"

\- Flashback -

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Natsu yang berjalan pelan di belakangku.

"Bacalah kembali daftar korban yang kau teliti tadi" kataku tanpa menoleh.

Natsu hanya melihat punggungku lalu membaca setiap nama korban pada dokumen yang sengaja ia bawa demi memudahkan penyelidikan "Sudah, lalu?"

Padahal kami sudah lembur kemarin malam untuk memeriksa dokumen lain tapi kurasa tak ada satu pun informasi yang tersangkut dikelapanya. Jam lembur itu terasa sia-sia.

"Semua korban itu mempunyai sebuah kesamaan yang cukup mencolok" ujarku.

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka semua pernah bekerja ditempat yang sama 15 tahun yang lalu yaitu tahun 1998 lalu 5 tahun kemudian kasus ini bermula jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa tempat kerja para korban adalah awal mula kutukan Black Santa"

\- Flashback Off -

"Awalnya aku dan ibuku merasa bahwa kematian itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka namun semua pemikiran kami berubah saat dua orang mantan pegawai kami terbunuh 5 tahun berikut dan terus terulang setiap 5 tahun" Lisanna memulai cerita panjangnya.

"Kami menduga bahwa peristiwa ini bermula saat kami merayakan natal bersama pertama di tahun pembukaan kafe kakakku yaitu tahun 1998, tepat di hari itulah kutukan ini dimulai, seorang pegawai wanita kami meninggal di mutilasi oleh seseorang yang tidak kami ketahui, aku sendiri tidak mengingatnya karena aku masih berumur 3 tahun namun warna merah darah pada saat itu tidak dapat kulupakan" lanjut Lisanna.

Kulihat tubuh Lisanna sedikit gemetaran saat bercerita. Dia mungkin sangat ketakutan karena disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan tragis pada umurnya yang masih sangat belia.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yaitu mengamati setiap sudut kafe ini. Mataku yang bergerak cepat menyusuri dinding kayu dengan motif khas terhenti saat aku melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna hitam berpakaian sangat mirip dengan Santa Claus. Boneka itu memakai topi merah dan mantel berwarna senada, sebuah kancing ditempatkan di tengah perutnya sebagai pusar.

"Boneka ini.."

"Itu boneka pemberian kakakku, sesaat setelah kami mengetahui kutukan ini, semua pegawai mulai pergi satu per satu karena takut dan kakakku memberikan boneka itu pada setiap pegawai sebagai kenang-kenangan" ujar Lisanna dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkin dia rindu dengan sosok kakaknya.

Natsu meletakkan catatannya di saku mantelnya "Jadi peristiwa ini terjadi begitu saja tanpa adanya pemicu?"

Lisanna menggeleng "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi"

"Oi Natsu!" Aku berseru memanggil pemuda bodoh yang sedang duduk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa menjadi polisi tapi menurutku kau sangat bodoh" ujarku mengungkapkan pemikiranku secara jujur.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu" Kini ia tampak mulai kesal.

"Setiap kejadian pasti ada pemicunya termasuk kasus ini, kau menanyakan hal yang bodoh" kataku datar. Kekesalan di wajah Natsu menghilang dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi apa pemicunya?" tanya Natsu padaku.

"Tentu saja peristiwa itu, kematian seorang pegawai wanita karena dimutilasi oleh orang yang tak diketahui" Aku mengatakan hal itu sembari menatap Lisanna dan Natsu secara bergantian.

"Masuk akal juga" Natsu tersenyum senang seakan baru saja mendapat segunung emas.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan daftar pegawai atau pun mantan pegawai yang masih hidup padaku" pintaku pada Lisanna.

Lisanna bergegas menuju ke belakang meja barista dan membuka sebuah laci. Di dalam laci itu terdapat banyak sekali kertas. Ia lalu mengambil semua kertas itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ini adalah surat lamaran kerja mereka, aku menyimpannya untuk jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu mereka ingin kembali bekerja, yang meninggal sudah kubuang"

Aku menerima surat itu dan melihatnya sekilas "Terima kasih, ayo Natsu"

Aku dan Natsu keluar dari kafe itu dan sekali lagi salju menerpa wajahku tapi kali ini aku tidak terlalu kesal karena kami baru membuat sebuah lubang di dalam gelapnya kasus ini.

"Kita harus menginterogasi mereka semua" ujar Natsu penuh semangat. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa sesemangat ini

"Sia-sia saja" kataku.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan mengatakan hal yang jujur saat kau interogasi? Hanya pembunuh yang bodoh yang mengatakan kejujuran, kita harus mencari bukti dan bukan saksi karena saksi dapat dipalsukan"

\- Kantor Kepolisian Jepang -

"Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, dan Laxus Dreyar, mereka adalah pegawai yang masih hidup"

Natsu yang duduk di tempat duduknya mulai menyampaikan hal yang kurasa tidaklah penting karena aku sudah membaca nama-nama itu sebelum aku memberikan data itu padanya.

"Pekerjaan?" tanyaku dengan nada malas.

Aku memang bukan orang yang menanggapi semuanya dengan penuh semangat karena kurasa itu buang-buang tenaga dan tidak menghasilkan apa pun. Aku lebih suka mengelus Happy sembari tidur telungkup di sofa seperti yang kulakukan saat ini.

"Setelah keluar, Gray membuka sebuah toko baju ala Jepang lalu Wendy menjadi seorang guru sekolah dasar sementara Laxus kini menjadi pengangguran" ujar Natsu.

"Enak juga jadi pengangguran, setidaknya aku tidak harus bekerja dengan orang sepertimu" kataku.

"Bukan saatnya untuk menginginkan hal seperti itu!" teriak Natsu.

"Iya aku tau, aku kan cuma bercanda" Aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap Natsu dengan wajah datar.

"Ini juga bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! Lagi pula mana ada orang bercanda dengan wajah seperti itu" Natsu menunjuk wajahku dengan kesal.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku selalu bercanda dengan wajah seperti dan tidak pernah ada yang protes kecuali kau" ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kita malah membahas wajahmu!"

"Kau yang mulai, kan?" Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan kembali mengelus Happy.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19:45. Matahari tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan yang menyinari malam yang menyeramkan ini. Suasana kantor kepolisian menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara burung hantu dan jangkrik yang sesekali mengisi kesunyian ruangan ini. Aku sendiri sudah mulai terlelap karena kemarin malam aku tidak tidur sama sekali namun..

KRIINGG!!

Dering telepon langsung menyadarkan kami yang hampir terbawa ke alam mimpi. Natsu mengangkat telepon yang ada di atas mejanya itu.

"Moshi-moshi, kepolisian Jepang"

Aku tak bisa menerka apa yang mereka bicarakan. Natsu sedari tadi diam saja mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari si penelpon.

"Apa!?" Natsu berteriak sangat keras. Sangat keras hingga membuat Happy ikut terkejut "Ya aku akan segera kesana"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku seketika setelah Natsu menaruh kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya.

"Lisanna" Natsu tertunduk "Dia meninggal"

"Ayo kesana"

★★★

CKLIK! CLICK!

Saat kami sampai ke Le Delicious, tempat dimana Lisanna kehilangan nyawanya, ada banyak petugas forensik yang terlebih dahulu sudah ada disana. Dengan kamera dan pinset serta peralatan lainnya, mereka menyelidiki TKP.

Natsu berjalan mendekati salah satu petugas forensik lalu bertanya "Bagaimana mayatnya?"

"Ini kasus Black Santa, kepala korban hilang entah kemana dan di dinding kafe ini.." Petugas forensik itu menunjuk salah satu sisi dinding TKP.

Merry Christmas, itulah yang tertulis disana. Ternyata rumor itu benar adanya. Aku baru bisa percaya saat aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan lokasi pembunuhan?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Petugas forensik itu tampak terdiam dan ragu-ragu hendak menjawab tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya

"Lokasinya berada di lantai 1 kafe, diduga korban hendak menutup kafe dan beristirahat karena semua jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat"

"Kuncinya?" tanyaku.

"Disana" Petugas itu menunjuk boneka teddy yang sempat kuamati saat kunjungan aku dan Natsu tadi. Tepat didepan boneka itu terdapat kunci perak tergeletak.

"Kenapa kunci itu ada disana?" tanya Natsu.

"Saat kami menemukan mayat korban, kunci itu memang sudah ada disana dan pintu masuk terkunci jadi kami mendobrak masuk saat melihat mayat tanpa kepala melalui lubang kunci" jawab petugas itu.

Ini adalah pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Posisi teddy bear berada di sudut kiri atas ruangan sementara terdapat pohon natal yang terletak di sudut kanan atas ruangan dengan cerobong asap disampingnya. Pintu masuk berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari teddy bear dan pohon natal. Tidak mungkin bagi pelaku untuk melempar kunci ke cerobong asap dan tepat terjatuh di depan boneka dan juga tidak mungkin pelaku masuk atau keluar dari cerobong asap karena ukuran cerobong asap yang kecil. Lalu bagaimana caranya? Apakah aku harus percaya bahwa boneka ini pelakunya? Jangan bercanda, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Aku berjalan keluar kafe dan tak sengaja melihat seorang kakek tua yang bertempat tinggal di samping kafe "Permisi, apakah anda melihat siapa-siapa saja yang datang kesini?"

"I-Iya, Aku melihat semua mantan pegawai kafe datang disaat yang bersamaan" kata kakek itu mengangguk beberapa kali.

Sial! Mereka datang bersamaan! Kasus ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Salah satu diantara mereka bisa saja menjadi pembunuhnya.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini adalah re post ficku di situs lain, mudah-mudahan kalian terhibur ^^


End file.
